User talk:BillK
Hi Leave me a note here if you need help or advice. Thanks, BillK (talk) 19:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) In reply to your post on cointalk.com Hi Bill, Thanks for your interest in the coincollecting wiki. I do have a few questions as I'm a complete newbie on Wikia. I found this wiki and it looks abandoned. Is there a way to be certain that nobody has an interest in it? I have made some changes to the welcome page. I'd welcome any opinion you have and advice on how I could improve it. Is there a way to encourage others to participate? I have left a post on CoinTalk, as you have seen, but I'm wondering what else I could do to get more people interested. I can't do it all on my own. I understand HTML but haven't a clue about wikimarkup. Is it best to learn the new markup or should I stick to what I know? I'm sure there will be more questions as I continue with this. Thanks again for your interest and offer to help. Vince Netrhino 20:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You are already on your way! Hey Vince - The fact that you've welcomed me to the wiki and asked for help means you are well on your way to building a great wiki and getting lots of help over time. At some point, everyone is a newbie on wikis. :) But it doesn't take long to get up to speed. Poke around on the Help Wiki. I'll get our WYSIWYG editor turned on here. That will help with some learnings but may also make some complex tables harder to build -- but let's cross that bridge when we get to it -- the WYSIWYG editor can always be turned off when you edit (just select "source" on the edit page. My advice is to create a main page which welcomes new users, guides them to some good pages you've created, and suggests a few projects to work on. Then work on building some content or sample pages for others to follow. As for creating some initial pages....are you a collector of Indian head pennies? Silver dollars? Paper currrency? Franklin Mint limited issue coins? Start with something you love. We can help create an infobox for you to copy and modify for each coin. The more content you create, the more Google will find and the more numismatics will find the wiki. Let me grab one we can modify. BillK (talk) 20:49, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Here's information on Templates Coin_Collecting_Wiki:Templates Also... there is one you can modify that is already on the wiki. Template:Infobox BillK (talk) 21:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Infobox I presume it's possible to extend the infobox to include more columns? This will be useful when listing coins by year with other info included. Very helpful, thanks again. BTW what changes have you made to the "British Gold Coins" page? I can't see any updates. Vince Netrhino 21:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Just rechecked the article and found some beautiful picture included. Very nice indeed. :: Yes, the infoboxes can be modified to fit your needs. :: Glad you like the pics. Easy to add - just find the "add image" button at the top of the edit window. Then upload an image or thumbnail from your computer or from Flickr. ::BillK (talk) 21:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Spam How can I delete spam pages. There is one page that contains just a URL and nothing more. Other pages of links to dealers might want categorising somehow, but certainly should look like they are information pages. I'm currently thinking about some ideas for new articles. If I also write some stub articles it might give people something that they can work with?